finally!
by othbrucas20
Summary: will lucas and booke scott get their own happy family?


**Okay people, i dont own any of these caracters!! or anything from oth. im just a huge fan of oth!! **

**Please tell me what you think. this is my first fanfic so be nice :) and im from Holland so the spelling isnt great!!**

**Lucas and brooke are married in this story.**

Lucas is working on his latest novell he is really exited about it

Lucas is working on his latest novell he is really exited about it. Because it is about his love for brooke and how they had to go trough so much to get were they are today.

Nobody thougt that they would make it as a couple. But they have proofed them all wrong.

Today brooke and lucas scott were happily married and were hoping to start a family soon.

Lucas heard the frontdoor opening. Hey pretty girl how was your day?

Please dont ask me that brooke answerd as she sat on lucas lap. Why not? What did your mom do this time? Pffff she just thinks that she owns the company.

Dont stress about it baby that is just what she wants to get you all worked up over nothing you know what it still says clothes over bros by brooke scott and not by victoria davis right? Yeah thats right but i still dont have to like her brooke answerd.

You dont have to babe. Are you exited to go to tree hill tommorow?

Yeah i cant wait to see everyone again. Espescially james he must have gotten so big since the last time we saw him.

Brooke we saw him just two months ago. I dont think that he has grown so much in those two monts. Well you never know husband of mine.

Lucas just shook his head his wife could be so crazy sometimes but that was one of the things that made him love her so much!

The next morning brooke was the first to wake up. She didnt feel so good her head was spinning and she felt like she was going to feel sick. So she made a quick run to the bathroom.

Lucas woke up by the sound that brooke made and followed her to the bathroom.

Brooke is everything ok? he asked befor entering the bathroom but the only sound that he heard was brooke hovering over the toilet. So he went in and helt her hair back for her and strooke her back to let her know that he was there for her.

After a couple of minutes brooke was finished and luke took her back to the bedroom.

Brooke this is like the fourth time this week that you have been sick. I think that it is time to go to a doctor luke said. He was really concerned for his wife this couldnt be good for her.

Brooke looked at lucas and began to smile. Why are you smiling pretty girl? Because i dont think that this is so funny and im really concerned about you.

Luke brooke started i think i know why im getting sick. Since when are you a doctor babe luke said. Ok i know that i am not a doctor but it makes perfect sense.

Ok i am so not following you right now please just tell what it is please.

Im late luke brooke said i first just tought it was because of all the stress that i have because of my work and my mother. But now that i am getting sick all the time. Maybe just maybe im pregnant.

What lucas said he just stood there whit his mouth open. Pregnant luke you know thats when you will have a baby in 9 months. After a minute lucas was back to his senses and began to smile. Wow pretty girl we are going to be parents and he gave her a passionate kiss. Wow slow down broody brooke said after their kiss endend. We still dont know if this is for real.

Right luke said shall we go to the drugstore to get a test because i want to know it brooke. I want to know it right now.

On the way to the drugstore both of them couldnt stop thinking about how their life should be when they were indeed pregnant. Luke hoped that it will be a boy a boy who he can teach to play baketball. But a girl would be nice too she would look just like brooke whit her dimples.

Brooke wanted a girl who she can dress up in nice outfits and she can be a chearleader just like her mother. But a boy would be great too. He would be just like lucas in to books and basketball and he would have the brooding look.


End file.
